Replaced Friends Can Never be Replaced
by Number 8.0
Summary: A new girl joins Sector V in the absence of Numbuh 1. Another one of those New girl/boy that joins sector V. This story is a two-shot.
1. New Arrival

**Book of KND: Replaced(Friends Can't Be Replaced)**

**Book/Story: 4**

**Set/Volume:1**

**Summary: Since Sector V must have 5 members at all times, and Numbuh 1 has gone "missing", Sector V gets a replacement! A girl named Tonya a.k.a Numbuh 263! Will she shake Sector V's Girls to their knees in jealousy? 4 of 5!**

**Author's Notes:** If anyone noticed, 263 is 362 backwards! I know people have used similar plots for their stories, Sector V having a new girl/boy, somebody gets jealous, if you catch my drift. No offense to anybody! But still, I noticed that Sector V can only have 5 OPERATIVES. Not 6. So Since this entire mini-series is focused in various points of time Post-INTERVIEWS, and then Numbuh One is gone for 30 some years, that gives a lot of time to talk about the rest of Sector V and other Minor characters! Now to the Disclaimer!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kids Next Door or any of its characters, I just own 263 (Tonya) Mr. Warburton owns KND , along with Cartoon Network! I'll shut up now!

...

MISSION SIREN!

Soon after, 3 sleepy operatives stumbled in swaggering around clumsily.

"What's goin' on Numbuh 5? Its cruddy midnight! Not another Late Mission!" Numbuh 4 groaned.

"Its not Abby's fault that Numbuh 65.3 sent mission specs this late!"

"Haha! Specs! Get it? Specs, Spectacles!" (You know, glasses or something? I forgot!)

"Numbuh 2 this isn't time for jokes! Its Mission time!"

"Thanks Kuki! Anyway, 65.3, said were getting a new operative, because rules say we MUST have 5 members. Abby don't know if their coming tonight or tomorrow?" There was a silence. Until Numbuh 4 spoke up.

"They better not be a cruddy Rainbow Dorky lover!"

" Rainbow Monkeys aren't Dorks Numbuh 4! Their Sweet and full of joy and happiness!"

" Ya actin' like those cruddy stuffed animals are real people!"

"Numbuh 5?"

"Yeah Numbuh 2?"

"How long do you think they are going to argue?"

"Abby says, as long as it takes them to tell each other they like each other!"

" KUKI AND WALLY SITTIN IN A TREE- K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" They stopped arguing and stomped off into the hallway leading to the bedroom.

They soon followed and then everyone went back to their bedrooms to catch some sleep.

THE NEXT MORNING-

" Rainbow Munchie Time!" Numbuh 3 happily exclaimed. This was the only Rainbow Monkey product Wally liked , considering how much sugar was mixed into it.

" Alright! I'm Cruddy starving!" As everyone started to eat, Kuki exclaimed, "I almost forgot you guys, we're almost out of Rainbow Munchies! You know what that means!"

"Ok, you guys, Numbuh 5 knows we didn't get much sleep last night, but we better start setting up the Guest room.."

"Ok! I hope she likes Rainbow Monkeys!"

" I hope she cruddy doesn't. And who said it's a she?"

Everybody piled into the guest room, and set to work. Half an hour later, the room had a bed, drawers, a bounce house (at the demand of a fiery Numbuh 3) and what you'd find in a basic bedroom.

" Well, good thing we finished because the operative is Numbuh 263, and we got to put their Numbuh on the door!" Everybody , even Numbuh 3, groaned. They were tired already!

TIME SKIP- 1 Hour.

Everyone was hanging out in the Hangar waiting. 2&4 were playing Yipper, 3 had convinced 5 to play Rainbow Monkeys. Everyone was so distracted , They hadn't noticed someone behind them.

"Hi!" Everyone jumped up , Ready to attack.

"Chill! I'm 263!"

Numbuh 263 had short brown hair, with a baggy T-shirt and pants, and a wide grin. Numbuh 4 & Numbuh 2 were gaping. Looks like Numbuh 5& Numbuh 3 have some competition!

END PART 1

Extra Notes: This is going to be a 2 shot , so look out for Chapter 2!


	2. Next Day

Replaced (Friends can't be Replaced part two)

Author's Notes: This Is Part two of Replaced.

...

Sector V's Hangar

"Numbuh 263! You scared us! Numbuh 5 thought that you were an intruder or something !"

"Sorry! You guys were so caught up with your games and all, I thought It would be funny!"

"Yeah really.. Funny!" Numbuh 4 exclaimed. Numbuh 3 'hmphed' under her breath.

"Yeah Numbuh 263, Good Joke!" Numbuh 2 said.

"They're a lot better than your cruddy jokes!" Everybody laughed at Numbuh 4 's statement.

"Hey, My Jokes aren't that lame Numbuh 4!"

"Abby knows that Numbuh 4 is right... For once in his life." Both boys were frowning because Abby managed to insult both of them in one sentence.

"Come on Numbuh 263! Let's Show you your room!"

"Ok..." She hesitated as she was dragged to her new room in the tree house by an overly-cheerful Kuki. Abby noticed that something was troubling Numbuh 3, and she knew it wasn't Hoagie's bad jokes either.. It had to do with 263 and Numbuh 4. Numbuhs 4&2 followed her like robots or minions that followed their master. And If they were, Abby wasn't surprised. But its not like she was happy about it either.

Next Morning-

Kuki...

As Kuki walked-no _skipped_ silently down the hall, she wondered about Tonya, 263. It seemed to her that Numbuh 4 preferred Tonya over herself! _Afterall_, she thought, _Just look at the way Wally was_ _following her like a cute little puppy!_ As soon as she reached the kitchen she heard voices coming from the inside. _Tonya and Wally? What's Wally doing up this early? I know he hates getting up this early.? _Then what Kuki heard through the wall separating the hallway and the kitchen made her freeze.

"Numbuh 3? All she does are play with her Rainbow Dorkies all day! And its so cruddy annoying! And she makes me play with the stupid toys! And when something cool like Yipper or Wrestling comes on, all she wants to do are Rainbow Dorks!" Kuki Gasped. She quietly Passed Numbuh 2's room and ran into her room filled with toys. She was curled up in a ball rocking back and forth and crying for the rest of the morning. "I guess Wally doesn't want to hang out with me anymore." She whispered, picking up her orange rainbow monkey and looking at it with an nolanchant expression.

Abby...

As Abby was slowly walking to Numbuh 2's room to help him make repairs to the S.C.A.M.P.E.R., she noticed the weird behavior of her Teammates. Kuki was more hyper and cheerful than usual, _Abby knows that even Kuki has a limit, Even though Numbuh 4 wouldn't be able to tell the difference._ She really hadn't want to give up her station at the SCAMPER for the leader's role, but since it became a team of 4, the SCAMPER was gathering dust and Numbuh 263 was going to take her spot. She sighed. She made it to the Hangar and poked her head inside. She heard laughter and the annoying clink-clunk of tools. She saw 263 laughing at jokes- yes, same ones Numbuh 5 would only respond to with a swift offense. She frowned and then stepped aside. "_I guess he don't need Abby's help no more" _


End file.
